bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Early Splicers
Main Article: Splicer, If for looking for whole page. The Splicers from Burial at Sea are precursors to some mutated enemies that have recently begun to slowly lose their sanity. The majority of Splicers were all locked up in Fontaine's Department Store for three months, due to the Rapture Council already banning Fontaine's-related products, early Plasmids that are drinkable and early Tonics named "Gears". Genesis Before Rapture's Civil War caused Splicers to become mentally and physically unstable due to withdrawal, many citizens were actually seen using Plasmids and Tonic enhancements with little visible signs of genetic or mental damage. Some can be seen in Market Street and High Street, such as the waiter assisting customers at Le Temps Perdu and a man attracting the opposite sex with his spliced aesthetics. This does not mean that dangerous Splicers were not present. Rogue Splicers, many of them the remains of Fontaine's army, were locked away in the sunken Fontaine's Department Store after Andrew Ryan and the City Council seized and shut down most of Fontaine's businesses. With their connection to Rapture's ADAM supply cut off, the Splicers grew more and more deranged. Many are either Leadheads or Thuggish Splicers, and a newly seen Splicer type: the Frosty Splicer. These Splicers are not as mutated as those met during and after the Civil War but show the characteristic mental instability associated with ADAM abuse and various injuries from fighting Ryan's forces and each other. Being cut off from the rest of Rapture before the 1958 New Year's party, they lack the distinctive masquerade masks seen in earlier games. Most of these male Splicers can be seen wearing wooden crates or crudely cut-out poster images as masks of brands like Hop-Up Soda, Circus of Values, and Meal-Time Frozen Dinners. Some female Splicers hide their faces with heavy makeup or masks that are either domino-like or a facial prosthetic patch. Types Though similar to the Leadhead and Thuggish Splicers in BioShock in terms of armament and strategy (aside from the special Frosty Splicers), Splicers encountered in Burial at Sea come in different varities, with some fighting for Ryan: Normal Melee (Thuggish) Splicers These Splicers are armed entirely with a variety of melee weapons, much like the Thuggish Splicers of BioShock. Whether using clubs, pipes, or bats, these Splicers will charge the player to deal a heavy blow. However, unlike their future brethren, they are not as agile (i.e. jumping and hitting), acting more akin to the Baton-using Soldiers of Columbia (dodge and hit and run). They are very common. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Splicers Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Enemies Firearm-using (Leadhead) Splicers These Splicers much like their later kin arm themselves with firearms. Unlike their foregenitors, however, who only use Pistols and Machine Guns, these Splicers wield a larger variety of weapons: * Hand Cannoneer Splicers - Arming themselves with the Hand Cannons, these Splicers are a force to be reckoned with. Unlike the other Revolvers of Rapture, the Hand Cannon fires slowly, but each shot is very powerful, which can be especially deadly given the lack of resources for the player. They tend to pepper the player from a distance, and sometimes to outflank them. They are extremely common, and also fairly agile. * Carbiner Splicers - Using the Carbine, these Splicers are a longer ranged opponent. However, their Carbines fire a quick, accurate three round burst, which can be problematic (and deadly) for the player, especially when met by multiples of them. One should be wary when encountering one, as the ranged, accurate burst can quickly deteriorate their shields and health. * Tommy Gun Splicers - Much like the later advanced Leadhead Splicers, these Splicers arm themselves with a Tommy Gun, peppering the player with a hail of bullets. They too, with the Hand Cannon Splicers, are common. They fire in decent-length bursts, so the player should be aware if he/she is under fire to avoid being hammered by the constant stream of bullets. In terms of strategy, they fight similarly to the Machine Gunners of Columbia. *Shotgunner Splicers - Much like the Shotgunners of Columbia, these Splicers arm themselves with a lever-action Shotgun to hammer the player with a powerful shot. Because of the short range of the Shotgun, they slowly advance and try to outflank the player to deal their powerful payload. One should be wary of them, as their shots can be extremely deadly to the player's shield and health. Frosty Splicers These Splicers are a unique kind, functioning as a sort of "Heavy Hitter" akin to the Heavy Hitters of Columbia rather than a basic splicer type. They have consumed too much Old Man Winter and are corrupted by it as a result, being able to send out shards of ice. These Splicers are fairly deadly and tough to beat, hitting and running. One notable thing, however, is that they do attack other Splicers, meaning the player can wait for one to deal with the other rather than engaging both at the same time. Ryan Security In Burial at Sea - Episode 2, Ryan Security is seen deploying Splicers to deal with Elizabeth and Atlas and his Splicers alike. They wear various types of masks (such as gasmasks) and coats to hide their disfigured appearances. Quotes Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Male Variant "To Be Added" Female Variant "To Be Added" Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Male Variant *''"Seems to me that you're against a guy making an honest buck! I thought Rapture was open for business!"'' Female Variant *''"Come back! You'll adore the spotlight!"'' *''"God, there's an awful lot of competition, and there all so pretty (laughs)"'' *''"Do not throw the ball in the house! Franklin!"'' *''"That man was a creep, what did we say about creeps?"'' *''"Nothing could happened to my boy, I made him wear his best scarf today... he's bundled up tight!"'' *''"Hes not fat, hes big boned!"'' *''I saw you looking at her! staring at her bazoomes like some sailor!"'' *''I would never leave him with the sitter, all perverts!"'' *''Check the stove.Six times a night.Twelve on fridays.Only way to be sure.'' Gallery In-Game Images Les_Temps_Perdu_Waiter.png|A waiter displaying his Houdini ability. Splicercrzbtl.jpg|Fighting Leadheads. Burial-at-sea-part-1-4.jpg|Using the Air Grabber to execute a Splicer. 7856117_orig.jpg|A Thuggish Splicer wielding a cruel cudgel. D1d9c828a3 b.jpg|A Leadhead Splicer carrying a Hand Cannon. 2013-12-05_00027.jpg|Near the service elevator. 20131117_00046_1.jpg|Snapping a Splicer's neck. Splicerhorde.jpg|Splicer Assault! executeairgrab.jpg|Stealth execution. Wgoh.png|A Wader near a Turret. 87sqo.jpg|Perfect opportunity to blow these Splicers to Kingdom Come. BurialAtSeaFemaleSplicer1.jpg|Maybe looking for a new oven? Frostsplicer6226.png|Encountering a Frosty Splicer. BioShockInfinite 2014-03-28 23-44-38-700.png|Fire Splicer of Ryan Security. Concept Art tumblr_n2emg2vRju1s64fqdo2_1280.jpg|Concept art for the female splicers trapped in Fontaine's. BurialatSeaSplicerConcept.PNG|Concept art for the male splicers trapped at Fontaine's. tumblr_n2emg2vRju1s64fqdo5_500.jpg|The faces of ADAM addiction. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Splicers Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 Enemies